


Firepoles, Cold Weather, and Other Things That Scare Sherlock Holmes

by blackwjngs



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Parentlock, john tells him he needs to chill, sherlock is an overprotective dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackwjngs/pseuds/blackwjngs
Summary: Sherlock and John take Rosie to a children's museum.





	Firepoles, Cold Weather, and Other Things That Scare Sherlock Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is my first time posting on ao3 so sorry if there are any errors! i've written a shit ton more so if you liked this and would like to see more please let me know! enjoy!

"Look Rosie! There's Daddy!" Sherlock says as he hands little Rosie over to John. 

"Hi baby" John coos at his daughter, as Sherlock plops down on the couch next to him. 

John puts Rosie on his knee and wraps an arm around her waist, bouncing her lightly. His other arm wraps around Sherlock's shoulders, grabbing his left hand and fiddling with the ring on his finger. 

"I'll never get over the fact that you're actually mine you know." John whispers in Sherlock's ear, continuing to twist the ring. 

Sherlock smiles and rests his head on John's shoulder, both of them looking contentedly at Rosie before sharing a soft kiss. 

"We should take her somewhere." Sherlock says out of nowhere. 

"Rosie?" John questions. 

"No, Mrs. Hudson." Sherlock retorts sarcastically. "Yes, Rosie. We should take her to a park, or, oh! What about that children's museum in greater London? She'd love that!" Sherlock exclaimed. 

John has noticed that since they've been raising Rosie together, Sherlock has gotten more excited about things. I mean, he practically cried when Rosie took her first steps, and actually cried when she called him 'papa' for the first time. 

"Alright," John agreed, pressing a kiss to Sherlock's temple. "lets do it"

They bundled up Rosie, due to Sherlock's insistence that she'll get sick if she's cold, in a jacket with a sweater underneath, a polar bear hat that Sherlock had knitted himself, after watching eight hours of youtube tutorials, and matching white mittens. 

They each took a small hand in their own and hopped on the tube, riding for five stops with Rosie on Sherlock's lap, and John tapping away at his phone, looking through photos of the museum and planning what they definitely needed to hit. 

They walked into the museum the same way they left their flat, each man holding onto one of their daughter's hands.

When they reached the desk, Sherlock hoisted Rosie up and put her on his hip. She has this thing where she has to be able to see over something or she'll throw a fit, so Sherlock's height comes in quite handy. 

"Hi! Welcome to the Greater London Children's Museum! Is this your daughter?" the perky receptionist asked.

"Yup!" Sherlock responded, pride evident in his voice. 

John smiled widely at his response. It had taken forever to convince Sherlock that Rosie was his too. He refused to call himself her father until she called him  
Papa, which John had been teaching her for weeks, and ever since he hasn't been able to hide the pride he feels about her. 

"Well she's just beautiful! Hi sweetheart, I'm Kasey, what's your name?" 

Rosie buried her face in the crook of Sherlock's neck, her toddler shyness kicking in.

"Cmon baby, tell her your name, it's alright." John urged, placing a light hand on his daughter's back.

Rosie peeked out from her hiding space and said quietly, "Rosie".

"Speak up buttercup." Sherlock said while tickling her tummy. 

"Rosie!" the little girl said, giggling and pushing Sherlock's hand away. 

"Nice to meet you rosie! Are you ready to have lots of fun?"

Rosie nods at Kasey and wraps her arms around Sherlock's neck, to which Sherlock hugs her back. 

John can't stop smiling at the two people who mean the most to him. He knows Mary would be proud of him and how he's bouncing back, proud that he's making a good foundation for his daughter. 

John pays the entrance fee and they walk in, being greeted with bright colors everywhere you look and large graphics of jungle animals on the far wall. 

Sherlock puts Rosie down and she immediately runs to the giant water table to the left. 

Sherlock plops down next to her as she fills up cups and pours them into towers, watching the water trickle through the contraption and back into the main pool. 

John pulls out his phone and snaps a few pictures, a couple candid, and a couple with the two of them sticking their tongues out when Sherlock realized what John was doing. 

Rosie slapped her hands against the water, causing drops of it to splash up out of the table and onto Sherlock's face. 

"Hey, hey, no splashing kid." John says. "You got Papa all wet. What do you say?"

Rosie turns to Sherlock, who is busy wiping the droplets off his cheeks. 

"Sorry Papa," she pouts. 

"It's alright darling," Sherlock responds, ruffling her hair and kissing her forehead, "just don't do it again okay?"

Rosie nods vigorously and returns to her activities, seemingly entranced by the stream of water. 

After Rosie grows tired of the water table, John scoops her up and they head into the job section  
of the museum, basically where the kids can pretend they work in a store or as a singer or something. 

To the right of the door is a large fire truck structure, to which Rosie is drawn to immediately. 

The model had a steering wheel, horn, fake phone on the wall, small  
ladder to get to the top, a hose, and even a fire pole and a button you could press to turn on the lights and sirens. 

Rosie squirms in John's arms, eager to go play in the truck. 

He puts her down and she runs over to the chair and sits down, immediately pushing the sirens buttons and sending flashing lights and loud noises through the air. 

She turns the steering wheel and honks the horn, laughing wildly at the sound. 

John snaps a few more pictures before ducking through the small opening and whispering in his daughter's ear, "do you wanna go down the fire pole?"

She practically jumps with excitement as she follows her father out of the door and starts climbing the little ladder up to the top. 

"John, John, what is she doing that's dangerous." Sherlock says as he speed walks over the the pair. 

John rolls his eyes at his husband. 

"Sherlock, I'm literally holding onto her, she's fine."

Sherlock watches nervously as Rosie reaches the top and walks the short distance over to the fire pole. 

Sherlock darts over to stand across from John, who is at the bottom of the pole, not wanting Rosie to get hurt. 

John chuckled and smiled at Sherlock, always so protective. 

"Okay Rosie, now reach out your hands and put them on the pole."

Rosie does as john says. 

"Now, keep holding on really tight with your hands, and wrap your legs around it. Me and Papa will catch you!"

Rosie hesitates slightly, but follows John's instructions, and slides right into the waiting arms of her dads. 

"Yay Rosie you did it!" John exclaims, giving Sherlock an 'I told you so' look. 

Sherlock rolls his eyes and both men give their girl a kiss on either cheek, before putting her down and planting a kiss on the others lips, as Rosie runs off to play with the grocery store set up. 

"Daddy! Papa! Come buy things!" Rosie shouts from her place behind the plastic register. 

Sherlock and John walk over hand in hand and grab a little wire basket. 

They place a carton of plastic eggs, two boxes of cereal, some styrofoam potatoes, and an empty cheez-it box into the basket and walk over to Rosie.

John hands her the basket but she shakes her head. 

"No Daddy! You have to put the food on the belt so I can swipe them!" 

John holds his hand up in defense and Sherlock giggles. They both unload their items and Rosie presses a button to move the belt and bring the food closer to her. She swipes the items over a scanner and clicks some random buttons before turning to her fathers and exclaiming, "that'll be four pounds please!" 

John grabs the fake money at the front of the register, seemingly placed there for parents to use, and hands his daughter four bills. 

"If only things were that cheap in real life." John mutters, and Sherlock bumps their hips together. 

Their day went on like this for about another two hours, Rosie playing on every structure she could find, Sherlock standing in the corner biting his fingernails everytime Rosie climbed something because he didn't want her to fall, and John assuring him that she's fine, and taking lots more pictures. 

As Rosie becomes tired, John scoops her up and asks, "ready for a nap?"

Rosie nods and snuggles into John's chest as they leave the museum.

John and Sherlock walk down the street with laced fingers, and ride the tube home in comfortable silence, as not to wake Rosie who had now fallen asleep against John, Sherlock resting his head on John's shoulder. 

The men grab some takeaway from the Tesco down the street and retire to their flat, where they put little Rosie to bed in her room, John's old room. 

They take the sandwiches to their shared bedroom and flop down onto the bed, sharing quick kisses and I love you's, before snuggling against each other and eating dinner, silently praising themselves for making it through another day as fathers.


End file.
